


Fang and Flame

by Mems



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Drabbles, Gore, M/M, eruri - Freeform, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mems/pseuds/Mems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vampire, his fledgling, and eternity. -A collection of Eruri vampire AU drabbles and one shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awaken

**Author's Note:**

> Turned, he awakens, in a bed of flame and ash.

He’s ravenous when he wakes. Out of darkness his eyes glow, grey-stained-red and he’s  _hungry_ , like his stomach’s caving in, like his body is a barren ocean desperately waiting to be filled back to the brim, topped off once more by raging, flowing,  _life_.

In his first breath, he tastes everything. The air, every molecule, from the rain just miles off into the distance to the musk of old books in the library down the hall. All of it touches his tongue but sensitive buds crave something richer than air to soothe a parched throat that crackles like fire when he breathes in again.

A dry branch to summer heat, his body ignites, an inferno of  _hunger_  – thirst? – and it rips through him, makes him arch, makes him  _scream_ , cracking dry lips away from aching, pearly fangs.

Blood. He needs blood.

A desire he never had before – what was… before? Before this hell, before this agony? He can’t care to remember now. – and it consumes him as he screams once more.

_Please._

A word consumed by fire and ash, unintelligible in the echoing off the walls, it blazes in his mind on a field of red. Blood. Please. Blood. Please.  _Blood_. _Please_.  **BLOOD**.  ** _PLEASE_** –

“Levi.”

He stops.

Molten lava flows beneath his skin, settles slightly, cracks to embers.  _That voice_. It vibrates deep within his bones and cools the embers to coal, soothes the flames in his throat and the ash blows away with the breath of a single name.

_“Erwin.”_


	2. Before The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contemplation before the turn.

 

“So, if you turn me… that means I’d be sired to you. What does that mean? That you’d own me?”

Erwin smiles at him as they lay in bed together, the sheets a crumpled mess around them. Small spots of blood dot here and there, yet Levi can’t bring himself to care about them. It’s an hour or so until dawn… an hour or so before Erwin falls into that deep, deathly sleep he does every morning until the sun begins to wane once more.  

“No. At least, not with us. That’s not what you’d be to me. A bond between the sire and the fledgling depends on that the fledgling is to be to the sire. Some would call that unfortunate or unfair, but it is how this goes,” he says with a shrug.

“What would I be?”

Erwin pulls him against his body and looks to the ceiling, thinking. His head tilts and his face is serene; it’s the same look Erwin always has when he’s finding a way to explain these strange vampire customs to sate Levi’s ever-growing curiosity.

“You… would be no lackey. No underling. There are sires who create with that intention, or those that create pets to do their bidding. But you, I would simply want you to be my equal, in your new life,” he said, looking down at Levi finally. “You would walk with me, beside me. Or, if you chose, not with me at all. You would have freedom and an eternity to enjoy it. That… is what I would give you, if you chose this.”

Levi twines his fingers with Erwin’s and presses a kiss to his shoulder. “So… basically you couldn’t boss me around?” he asks finally, deflecting the effects of Erwin’s sincerity with humor; he knows Erwin’s used to it by now and won’t be bothered. And he isn’t. Erwin cradles his face in his hand and rubs his thumb over his cheek.

“To be honest, a sire will always have a measure of power over their fledgling. If I chose, I  _could_  make you obey.  _Boss you_. But I would rather if you follow me, you follow because that’s what you want, Levi.”

“So then, if I wanted this?”

“I would gladly give.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos much appreciated :) Keep in mind the chapters of this work do not necessarily follow chronological order though they do all exist in the same verse.


End file.
